


love without shame

by Annanai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, character Eduardo, writer mark
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai
Summary: 书中人!wardo  作家！mark





	1. Chapter 1

 阳光，微热温度，湿润的空气。嗯，不错。Mark想。伸手摸了摸趴在身侧的Beast，狗狗和它的主人一样对天气十分满意，发出小小的呼噜声。波士顿的五月天气变化无常，连续几天的大雨一点也不影响今天气温的迅速攀升，街道上的姑娘们昨天还穿着风衣，今天就都换上了短衣短裤，迎接夏天的节奏。

      Mark坐在他最喜欢的公园草坪上，腿上还放着他读了一半的小说。刚被雨水浇过，又被这炙热的大太阳烤的松松软软的草坪散发着泥土的清香，beast在身边跑来跑去。一切都这么完美。Mark勾起一个不易察觉的微笑，低下头继续看着小说，直到一个身影把他面前的阳光挡住。他皱了皱眉，不情愿的抬起头看向那个人。因为逆光的原因，他并不能看清那人的脸。

“sorry？”他先开了口。对方带着一种无奈的口气“看起来，你的狗好像在我的鞋子上方便了一下”“哦，天哪，实在是对不起”mark确定这真是有够让人羞愧的。他一下子站起身，冒冒失失的差点撞到那人。对方身上有种混合着皮肤香气的汗味，貌似是刚刚跑完步的原因。站起来之后mark才真正看清这个倒霉的家伙：毫无新意的运动套装，比自己高出整整一头但并不是那种运动员型的男生，身形修长，看起来只是个大学生的年纪，面容略带稚气，两只眼睛又大又明亮的像是动画片里的小鹿斑比。而现在这双眼睛正无奈地看着自己，脸上带着好气又好笑的神情。“额…….”还没等mark想好说些什么补救措施，beast从远处一边狂吠着一边向mark扑了过来。Mark顿时觉得眼前一黑。

       Mark觉得身上有什么重物压得他透不过气，接着他感到温热的湿哒哒的东西在脸上扫来扫去。“滴滴滴滴……”闹铃的声音越来越响，他猛地睁开眼发现beast正趴在他的胸口舔他的脸。

“beast！NO！……”他一边把狗从身上赶走，一边按掉闹钟。起床，洗漱，两片烤的松软的面包片和一杯提神的咖啡。平常的一天。Mark端着早餐走进书房，搬出了打字机。没错，他从不用电脑写东西。把十个手指头都放在打字机上该放的地方，接下来……他什么也没做，仿佛在手指准备好的那个刹那他就泄气了。一切的准备，有规律的起床，营养早餐信心满满的迎接开始一天，就像是对他手指的欺骗，因为他知道他什么都没有为他的手指准备，他什么字都打不出来，灵感好像再也没有光顾过他的大脑，像是和命运女神做了个该死的交易。就在这时，电话铃声响了，把mark从清晨的自我厌恶中解救了出来。

“marky~出来和我慢跑怎么样~，”刚拿起电话mark就后悔了，除非是外星人打来的，要么就一定是Dustin----mark短暂的大学生活中交到的唯一好友。“我知道你已经起床了而且现在一定正对着你的打字机生闷气。”

“……您好，您所拨打的电话无人接听请稍后再拨……”

“别这样mark！你需要呼吸新鲜空气，还需要接触…人…不论你愿不愿意，待会门口见，就这样”

       好吧，反正盯着打字机熬过一天也不会让自己心里更好受，其实mark有时候真的很谢谢Dustin，当然是在他不那么烦人的情况下。

“所以，现在还是什么都写不出来么?”围着公园跑了一圈之后，Dustin问道

“你可以更拐弯抹角的问这个问题”mark讽刺地说

“别这样，我只是关心你，顺便说一句，别忘了后天有图书签售会，记得准时到。”

“是Chris让你提醒我的吧……”mark扬了扬眉毛“……自从你俩搞上了之后我觉得我的生活变得混乱多了，工作休闲两不误，更别提好好的朋友聚会上Chris非要让我把手稿给他看”

“那说明他很负责任啊，多好的一个人，我真的要好好感谢你mark”Dustin感激地拍了拍mark的肩膀，脸上充满幸福的笑容

      这家伙完全没抓住重点，mark郁闷的蹙了下眉。

“对了，你说总是在梦里连续梦到同一个人，这正常么？”

Dustin奇怪的看着他“你总是梦到同一个人？男的女的？”

“男的。”mark老老实实地说

“他好看么？我是说你俩搞上了？”

“他就是一个我虚构的人，以及……我们没有搞……”mark撇了撇嘴

“That’s pathetic”Dustin脸上悲哀的表情让mark有种冲他吐口水的冲动，“你是说你在梦里都没有搞头吗？天啊，mark，你多久没谈恋爱了”Dustin同情地看着他。

“和我约会的姑娘只是因为高中时看过我写的书，她们不是对我有兴趣，而是喜欢想象中的我，看她们的表情不知道的还以为刚刚上的是塞林格”mark翻了个白眼。

“好吧，我觉得你可能是精神压力太大了，多休息，和sy见面的时候和他说说这件事好吗。”

“恩”

     他们在mark的房子前道别。回到家，mark就抓起手机

“sy，我想预约明天的心里咨询”得到了肯定的回答之后，mark把自己摔进沙发睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

“不知道……我有点想写家里的事情，但是我爸对我很失望……谁会想去读‘我爸对我很失望’这种烂句子……我想写我的朋友们，女友或者我的生活，可是你知道我的朋友用一只手都能数的过来，朋友圈子别提了我根本不喜欢人多的地方，至于女友，呵呵谁会愿意看到‘我的女友把我甩了’这种故事……”

“还有beast，它到处乱跑，乱流口水，每天还要带他出去方便，我觉得他也是让我写不下去的原因，感觉我的一天都被他搅乱了……”

“你觉得这是你写不下去的原因？”听了mark这么久的抱怨，sy终于开了腔。

“不”

“你觉得你的狗很影响你？”

“不”mark有点沮丧，“你能把bear给我么”

Sy叹了口气，把mark专属的bear递给了他，“在领养beast的时候我们说过什么？你的希望是什么？”

“我希望在我遛狗的时候路人能停下来摸摸它，这样我就能和更多人接触了。”他干巴巴地说“但是beast会乱跑，也不会老老实实让别人摸摸它”

“这会让你尴尬么？”sy接着说

“不会”

“好吧，我想让你给我写一些东西，随便什么，就算是beast乱跑咬到别人的也行，长短由你决定，一张纸也可以，就当是我给你的作业吧”

“写的很烂也没关系?”mark轻轻问道

“多烂也没关系”

“好吧我尽量”

 

签售会一直都是mark最不喜欢的部分，它包括这么几点原因，第一点：需要忍受Sean在台上吹嘘他的天才事迹，第二点：人多，第三点：还是人多……

“我一直搞不懂作家为什么要参加这种活动，我是说，他们又不是什么明星，不能突然跳上桌子吼两嗓来博人眼球。”

“那是因为他们喜欢你，mark，人们过来看能写出让他们产生共鸣的书的作者是什么样子，这很难理解么？”Chris不知道在多少个签售会的途中这样开导mark，他几乎能闭着眼说出这些话了。

“我不喜欢这样，他们以为我是动物园里付费观赏的猩猩么？他们了解过猩猩的感受么？”mark还是闷闷不乐。

“他们其实不需要了解，更别说，你是个天才。”

“够了，你知道我最讨厌那个词，他们的天才只出过一部让人惊叹的小说，接下来就碌碌无为靠出些没新意的短篇混口饭吃，我还在吃抗焦虑的药物呢！”mark抗议道

“恩，至少猩猩不会写小说，而且，我们到了”

Mark看了眼排在正门队伍的长度，绝望的翻了个白眼。

 

“我刚认识mark zurkerberg时，他才18岁，刚上哈佛，当然后来我们都知道他中途辍学了。当时他的处女作就登上的例如《纽约时报》畅销作家排行榜，而且蝉联了好几个月，图书销量也居高不下，我当时看着这个长着娃娃脸的年轻人，顶着一头乱糟糟的卷发心想‘这孩子是谁’，但他的作品有可能成为美国的另一部经典文学，”

别扯了，mark心想。

“大家都读过他的成名作《The Facebook》，用犀利独到的视角剖析了当代年轻人的生活状态还有去年的几个中篇小说，当我重新拜读他的作品时，噢，就是这本精装纪念版，我才发现他是有多么的天才，”

别说那个词……mark在心底呻吟了一下

“下面让我们请出天才的mark zurkerberg！”

mark做了个深呼吸然后走上了台。衬衫，休闲裤子，和轻便的鞋子，不得不说Chris眼光还不错，他努力把mark打扮成人畜无害的年轻天才作家的样子，一点也不像21岁，虽然他知道最大的难题应该在签名售书这个环节上，因为mark简直可以用化身魔鬼来形容。


	3. Chapter 3

签售会终于结束了。Chris很果断地把后来的队伍截了一半，因为他觉得再不这么做的话Mark就快缺氧了……而就在他觉得到目前为止一切都很顺利的时候，出来了个冒失鬼打乱了他。那读者站在规定被截流的部分里，看起来他很想和Mark当面讨论小说情节的样子。于是他冲到前面，冲着Mark问了几个关于小说的问题，见Mark对他不理不睬，他说出了那个Chris后悔没拦住他的问题“你以前很红，现在的你会感觉不自在么？”，那人很大声的冲着Mark说。他看着Mark有些愠怒的表情但至少没失态，赶快把这个冒失鬼架走了。

酒会上人头攒动，许多和公司有关的书商和老板都收到了邀请。Mark紧紧地跟在Chris的屁股后头，一脸烦躁的表情。

“你们知道的，天才都有一定的倦怠期，谁知道他们的下一个发力点在哪里呢，所以等待是值得的”Sean的周围围了一圈他的合作伙伴，看样子他想极力把Mark推销出去。

“我倒是觉得剧本方面的合作前景很不错”Sean点点头，回身看见了Mark，“快过来！我们正谈到你呢”Mark被Sean大力地搂了过来。

“不过他这么年轻就写剧本不会让别人觉得经验不足么？”其中一个人说。“那就需要看他的才华了，不过关于他是个天才这一点上大家都没有异议的！”Sean和那些人大笑起来，顺带宠溺的看着他旁边带着不屑神色的小卷毛。

 

“他们让我写剧本这是真的？”Chris送Mark回家的途中Mark问

“可能吧，毕竟不能总搞精装纪念版嘛。”Chris累了一天，当这句话脱口而出的时候他根本没发现它的内涵意思，但他反应过来的时候，副驾驶位子上的男孩已经沉默好久了。

“额……你知道我不是那个意思，你需要调整，我会一直陪着你的。”Chris鼓励的看着他，后者没什么反应“再说你是Sean的golden boy他才不会放弃你呢”

“是啊，golden boy，”卷发男孩发出一声嗤笑“今晚他把满脸的酒气往我脸上喷的时候我就感受到了。”

又是一阵沉默……

“我到了”Mark开了腔，Chris把车停好后，Mark说了句再见，然后就自顾自的进了家门。

“敏感的小混蛋，不过这段日子真是有够他受的。”Chris这样想着，开向了回家的路。

 

打开门的一瞬间，Mark突然觉得十分疲倦，今天发生的一切都让他消耗了很多精力。每个人都在盼望他那本根本毛都没有的新书，还有那个冒失的读者的话，以及Chris……想到Chris说的那句话，Mark真的很受打击。他是无心说的而且说的很对，Mark倒是很感谢他能这么坦诚。几个月不谙世事躲在房子里，终于到了曝光的时刻，Mark想到这里略带讽刺的对自己笑了笑。“总之你还是要打开门，走出去。”这是Dustin说的，不过这是他向Mark解释他终于确定了性向之后说的话……想到这个Mark打了个寒战，一定是喝多了才会想到这些乱七八糟的东西。他决定回到床上好好睡一觉，说不定还能梦到那个男孩呢。

打开门，他顿时觉得老天跟他开了个大玩笑。作为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，Beast蜷缩在Mark的床脚可怜巴巴的看着他……然后，Mark觉得他一定要翻一个能翻进天灵盖的白眼才比较应景，因为Beast把Mark的床直接尿成了一幅地图……

 

“好吧，连你也这么对我。”mark慢慢蹲下身看着beast。狗狗知道自己犯了错，默默缩起脖子可怜兮兮地看着主人。“算了，也不全是你的错，我一天都没带你出去。”mark叹口气，拍拍beast的脑袋，转身从柜子里抽出多余的被子裹在身上，离开乱成一团的卧室。 

 

这一天糟透了。

 

Mark一边这样想着一边把自己摔进沙发里。

 

阳光刺眼极了，透过树枝和叶子的缝隙直直地打在书页上。Mark揉了揉眼睛继续看下去。他一直喜欢这片树林，不单因为它是高温下极佳的凉爽去处，还因为它在公园的后山上，除了几个跑步锻炼的人，几乎没人到这里来。看的出beast也很喜欢这里，他正拱在一堆树叶里给自己找乐子。

“嗨，又见面了。”一个好听的声音出现在mark头顶上方，听上去好熟悉。Beast冲着那人吼了两声。

“看起来它还是不太喜欢我啊。”他说。mark抬起头，认出他是上次那个倒霉的男孩。“哦，是你啊”mark紧张地坐直了身子，他可不想被对方揪住衣领教训一顿，虽然对方看上去足够和善。

“关于上次的事情真的抱歉，它，”mark指了指自己的狗，“不是很听话，如果你想我赔你双新鞋我会的”男孩的注意力没放在mark的话上，他伸出一只手慢慢地走近beast，看起来想要摸摸它。

“…对不起，你刚才说什么？”男孩脸上满是笑容，短暂地回头看了眼mark，又迅速地把注意力转移回beast身上。他小心翼翼地试探beast，一开始狗狗还有些畏缩，然后它慢慢地用头拱了拱男孩悬在那里的手，像是一种默认。“哈！你看他还是有可能会喜欢我的！”男孩笑的更灿烂了，顺带大胆的揉了揉beast本来就乱糟糟的头毛。

Mark忽然发现自己好像很久没从男孩身上移走过眼睛了，他漂亮的小麦色皮肤，衬着英俊的脸庞。浓眉下有两只大大的眼睛，而他的笑容…他的笑仿佛有某种魔力，像是向封闭了很久的房间里投射的第一道光，而那道光直直地打在了mark的心上，让他的心跳像是漏跳了一拍。

“额…你刚刚说要赔我双新鞋？”男孩盘腿坐在mark对面（恩，还有两条长腿，mark想），身上还挂着一只beast。“...什么？”mark才回过神，“哦，是啊。”“你在看小说？”男孩指了指mark腿上的书。“哦，我最喜欢的一本，《麦田里的守望者》”“那不错，塞林格知道如何见好就收不是么”男孩抱了抱beast，明显心不在焉。“恩……”mark眯起眼睛，忍住辩解的冲动把话头咽了下去。听出mark声音的异样，男孩变得有些紧张“哦，不是有意冒犯，别在意。”他认真地清了清嗓子

“你叫什么？”mark对男孩好奇了起来。

“Eduardo”

“我能叫你wardo么。”

“额……好的，不过我猜没人这么叫过我”

“那太好了。”

 

…………

 

Mark从沙发上一跃而起。很好，既然Sy想要我给他一份作业，不如就写写这个。Mark跑进书房搬出打字机。“……嗒嗒嗒……阳光适宜……”他在纸上打起来。“……嗒嗒嗒……eduardo……wardo……”黑夜浓稠起来，年轻的作家没发现自己已经顺手打开了台灯，他可能也没发现，自己的嘴角一直挂着若有若无的笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

“你知道么！你就是个天才！”在谈话室如此激动的Mark可不多见。Sy默默地把今天归到自己‘有生之年’的档案里。

“哦，我以为我们不能说出那个词”Sy笑道。

“其实我今天完全不想来这里，我只想呆在打字机前。”Mark一屁股坐在椅子上。

Sy对着Mark皱巴巴的衣服和新长出的胡茬扬起了眉毛，“你连续打了几个通宵？”

“没错。”Mark不耐烦地挥手，“我像嗑high了一样不停地写，除了必须要带Beast出去以防上次的恶性事件再次发生。”

“这很不错，至少你找到灵感了，继续下去！”Sy鼓励地拍着Mark的肩膀“那么和我说说他？你笔下的人物。”

“Eduardo Saverin，出生于巴西，在美国长大，聪明勤奋同时还该死的有魅力，正在经历他的过渡年，来到波士顿想要尝试一种…额…什么不一样的东西。”Mark把头仰放在沙发背上，闭上眼睛。“他是个彬彬有礼的绅士，一个好人，但也有暴脾气的时候，古怪的家伙。”他轻轻哼笑了一声“也许是想摆脱家族的束缚，或者是找刺激，处于过渡年的小子脑袋里装些什么谁知道呢。”想到这Mark不置可否地耸了耸肩。

“所以这又是个关于年轻人的故事？”Sy问道

“不，然后他遇到了一个人。”Mark突然从座位上弹了起来，“剩下的我还没想好，大抵就是个没营养乱糟糟的爱情故事吧……”Mark撇了撇嘴，明显不太赞同自己竟然写了蹩脚的浪漫爱情。

“哦，Mark竟然也开始写爱情故事了，就当是给你的治疗师一点额外的乐趣。”Sy看上去还挺高兴，“下次再见了，Mark”

 

 

“谁能告诉我为什么安排这么多场活动而且每场的人数奇迹般的没有减少的迹象，我是说，这些人都没有工作么？不能去干些其他有意义的事情么？”经过第三天的第四场签售读书会，Mark终于绷不住了，他的脸像是刚经历了一场手术一样面如死灰，眼睛盯着长长的签售队伍。

“这说明读者们喜欢你。”Chris给Mark的桌子上又换了一瓶水，“我们之前倒真没想到你有这样的人气，如此看来Sean也许会很高兴给你争取到一份电影剧本的合同”

“电影合同？那可真不错，如果Sean别总是把‘天才’两个字挂在嘴边我就谢天谢地了，事实上你我都知道这个假设根本不成立。”Mark想到这里紧蹙了一下眉。

“加油哥们，度过今天晚上的小型酒会，你就可以休息一阵子了，我查了日程表，在这之后没有签售会和读书会，只有几个轻松的私人聚会，强调：公司性质的。”Chris微笑着小声说。

Mark翻了个白眼，继续低头签书。

 

 

Chris说的没错，经过几场签售会的折磨之后，酒会根本不算什么，他只需要在开始时在大家面前露个面，微笑，稍微应酬一下，剩下的交给Chris，接着躲到没什么人能注意到的角落就好了。没错，这种场合总有一些这样的地方，而Mark是找到它们的高手。

该死的西装。Mark狠狠地扯了几下领口，想要让自己更舒适点。他一只手半撑住身后的桌子，另一只手摸索着解开衬衫上的第一粒纽扣。领口的释放顿时让Mark轻松不少，他随意的看了看周围，顺手拿起桌上仅存的一杯鸡尾酒，漫不经心的扫向位于大厅中央的那群人，像是半放空的状态。比起待在人群中央，Mark更喜欢从外部观察他们，把自己处于旁观者的位置。这种视角更能冷静地剖析，就好像隔着培养皿观察那些微生物。

Mark发现自己的酒杯空了，正在视线中寻找服务生时，一个声音在耳边响起“有人告诉过你，你穿西装时真的很好看么？”Mark转过头，看见Sean正拿着一杯酒靠在墙边打量他。

“哦，得了吧Sean，要不是Chris扬言要把我的家庭住址发到网上来逼我就范，我就穿着T恤和休闲裤了”Mark下意识地咬了咬下唇，不过他一定不知道他这么做让浸满酒渍的嘴唇显得更有光泽了。

“哦，那样穿会显得很可爱。”Sean的眼中闪过一丝亮光，“Chris想让我努力把《The Facebook》搬上荧幕，由你来操刀剧本，这事你知道么？”Sean平静地说，眼神和声音里捕捉不到丝毫的情绪波动，他就这么静静的看着Mark，等着他发话。

“你怎么会听Chris的建议，他只不过是你旗下的一个代理人而已”Mark疑惑地问道。“如果他是公司里最有价值作者的代理人，那么他的建议我会听的。”Sean笑了起来，“更别提他的作者有各种各样的小脾气。”Mark冷冷地扯了扯嘴角作为回应，放在桌边的那只手攥紧了桌布。

“算了，说正事，我可以争取剧本，那部小说改编成电影的几率很大”Sean慢慢靠了过来，“不过，我们都很期待你的下一部著作啊。可别让我失望。”他意味深长地看了看Mark，留下卷发男孩一个人待在桌边。

 

“嘿，劳驾！”Mark打起响指叫来端着满盘子酒的服务生，没怎么分辨酒的种类就生生灌下去两杯，又在盘子里拿了两杯搁在手边。

Sean就是个混蛋。Mark猛喝了一大口。每个人都在给他无形的压力，而Sean一定觉得帮了自己一个大忙，想着Mark会以怎样的方式感谢他。

该死的混蛋。Mark越来越觉得自己和Sean之间像是在玩捉迷藏一样，而当一方力竭之后，另一方就会满意地接受对方的妥协，没错，Sean正在等着那个时候的到来。

 

Mark自认为酒量不差，但急急灌下的酒液让体内的酒精含量飙升，他感到有点醉了。加上膀胱负担感的加重开始让Mark寻找屋内的卫生间。

像是撞到了什么人，冲击感让Mark有了些许清醒。

“哦，不好意思。”抬眼看去，Mark顿时酒醒了一半。

“好久不见，Mark”对方先开了口。

“Erica，我以为你还在念书。”Mark看向自己的前女友。

你总会在这种情况下遇到大概一辈子也不想再遇见的人，比如在厕所门口遇到自己的前女友，人生真是充满精彩。

“哦，是的，不过我也开始写作了，最近要出第一本书。”

“哦，那很不错恭喜你。”

“你也不错，Chris是个很好的代理人，我能出书他帮了很大忙。”

“我不知道这事，说实在的我根本没想到我们会再见面，也没想到你会出书。”

“…我以为你会替我开心，没想到你一点也没变。”

“我当然会。”Mark笑了下，“我一直很支持你，你说的每句话我都会听……”

“是么，我的每句话你都有认真听？”Erica打断他的话，“用你那天才一样飞速旋转着的大脑？你真的觉得我们在一起的时候很愉快么。抱歉我真的太累了，和你约会就像是和不会停歇的跑步机约会。我受够了。”Erica瞪着他，情绪激动地颤抖着，

“……我不明白你怎么会对我有这么大的偏见。”

“你从来没有在乎过我的感受，也从来没有在乎过我，你只是当我是你身边的一个跟班用来证明你还是个和别人一样正常的人。你真是太虚伪了Mark，希望你的读者别尽早知道这个事实，不然你辛苦积攒下来的人气会瞬间化为泡影吧。”她这些恶毒的话像是毒蛇吐出的信子，击打着空气。

“后会无期了，Mark”

Erica迈着大步离开了，而她的那些话还在Mark耳边盘旋，像诅咒一样。


	5. Chapter 5

酒会结束了Chris把Mark送回了家。

时间还早，而Erica说的话还在折磨着Mark，于是他抓起外套准备出去散散心。

Erica Albright is a bitch .Mark想。她以为自己很无辜，但实际上在Mark变得不那么红的时候是她先提出的分手。波士顿夜晚标志性的冷风打在Mark脸上，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。 

咄咄逼人地说尽Mark的缺点只不过是虚张声势罢了，更不用说她瞒着自己还做过什么。Mark轻蔑地撇了撇嘴。不过自己真的有她说的那样冷血么，Mark不太想细究这个问题，可能他和Erica根本不是一路人吧。

今天烦心事太多了，我需要一点酒精来麻痹自己。Mark对自己说。街道对面的酒吧还在营业，室内的灯光透露出来仿佛不知疲倦。

 

“给我来一杯威士忌。”酒吧里吵吵嚷嚷，好像在开什么小型party。Mark没什么心情理会他们，接过酒猛喝一口。

Sean从来不是个什么正经的好人Mark是知道的，他欣赏Mark，但作为他的老板又不可避免的对他的作品有贪婪之心。而Erica，虽然甩了Mark，但他知道自己也多少伤害过她的感情。

Mark没有停下斟酒的动作。可她竟然说自己虚伪，要知道Mark从来没和虚伪两个字打过交道，他从来都以最真实的一面来面对这个世界，他的书也一样。

该死，这一切都太可恶了。Mark觉得眼前变得模糊了许多，像是在做梦一样。

 

“你还好么？”头顶上方出现一个声音。“酒吧要打烊了，你。。还能走么？”Mark模模糊糊地看到眼前有一双焦急的棕褐色大眼睛在看着他。他眯起眼睛想努力辨认这张脸的主人，脑海里却想起了Wardo的形象，越来越清晰，渐渐地要和眼前这个人重合起来。这真是疯了。

“哦，不……”

他虚弱的说道，接着就陷入了一片黑暗中。

 

Mark觉得自己一定是醒了。

眼皮被些许亮光刺痛，但因为宿醉的原因他根本没什么力气睁开他们。他凭感觉摸索着床头柜方向：他习惯在上面放一杯水，那是他的目标，喝点水之后他打算继续睡下去。

接着他的手指感到一种不熟悉的感觉：柜子变矮了，触感异样，也没有熟悉的水杯。陌生的感觉像潮水席卷他的全身，Mark被这突然的变故吓得坐了起来。

这不是我的家。他心里很清楚。

扫视了周围，双人床，旁边的位置一团温热，从褶皱程度来看有人刚离去不久，地上一团纠缠的衣物，mark辨认出那是自己的。

他的脑海里不禁显现出一个可怕的结论。

而当卧室门打开，这间公寓的主人走进来的时候，Mark宁愿自己的脑子没那么快清醒过来。

“Hey，你醒了。”男人端着早餐进了卧室，“这是你的，宿醉之后需要吃点东西。”

他不知道，此刻Mark的脑海里一片空白，只有黑色加粗体的几个大字“WTF！”

 

 

时间倒回到十二个小时以前，Eduardo Saverin正在酒吧里参加朋友的生日聚会。酒精和热烈的气氛让他很快飘飘然起来。甩了甩稍感混沌的脑袋，他挑了靠近窗口的位置坐下来，夜晚的风打在脸上让他稍微清醒了一些。他看着朋友们一起大笑，喝着用假身份证买来的大扎啤酒，就像今晚是世界末日一样。

门忽然被打开，屋外的冷风灌进来正好打在Eduardo身上，他不禁打了个激灵。向门口望去，一个小个子卷发男人直奔吧台而来，一脸闷闷不乐。Eduardo瞅了几眼，他身上有一种文弱的气质，自带的气场仿佛在他周围形成个圈，生人勿进的感觉。侧脸完美，像大理石雕塑一样，Eduardo在自己的观察上又添了一条。

Eduardo看着他粗声粗气地冲着酒保要酒。可能有什么烦心事吧。他想。谁还没有心情不佳的时候呢。他灌下手中剩下的半杯酒，他感觉自己有点过分在意那个陌生人了。

聚会一直闹到凌晨，直到酒吧老板嚷着要把这些人打包扔进垃圾箱，Eduardo和他的朋友们才打算离开。酒吧早就没什么人了，除了他们这群年轻人，不，好像还有一个。Eduardo注意到吧台上还趴着那个卷发男人，看起来喝得烂醉。

“嘿，你还好吗”Eduardo不知道自己为什么要管别人的破事，但他已经开口了。男人好像没什么意识，在Eduardo的呼唤下浅浅地打着呼噜，让Eduardo不自觉得想到了某种猫咪。

“你不能呆在这，你能回家么？要我送你么？”是什么让Eduardo这么关心起陌生人，还自动自觉地担心起他的安全问题，他自己也说不明白。他使劲摇晃卷发男人，对方缓慢地抬起眼皮，目光游移看向Eduardo。

当他失焦的眼睛盯住Eduardo时，忽然惊呼了一声，“哦，天哪。”他的眼睛猝然睁大，像被吓到了一样，接着陷入沉睡中。

Eduardo微微有些惊讶，面前这个卷发青年不知道怎么看上去好像认识他。他迅速在脑子里搜索关于眼前这人的印象，但略有些迟钝的大脑并没有给出什么反应。Eduardo翻了个白眼，看来这人是叫不醒了，他决定好人做到底，架着这家伙出了酒吧，往自己的住处走去。

 

…………

 

“……好了事情就是这样”Eduardo简明扼要地解释了为什么mark会出现在自己的卧室里，虽然整个过程里后者仍然一脸惊魂未定的表情。

哦，不会是因为……Eduardo大胆假设了下对方脸上表情的来由，于是他从床角退下，站直身子，表情严肃地挥了挥手：“我是不会趁人之危的。”

“噗……”一直没吭声的卷发小子发出一声嗤笑，顺便冲着Eduardo翻了个巨大的白眼，“量你也没这个胆。”

Eduardo表情则像被揍了一拳，想说的话瞬间噎在喉咙里。他突然后悔自己把这人带回了家。

“能借用你的浴室么？”陌生人捡起自己的衣服径直走了进去，“可能还要借条毛巾之类的。”他拉上浴室拉门，然后里面传来了水流的声音。

整个动作行云流水一气呵成，把一旁的主人看得目瞪口呆。Eduardo听着流水声觉得它们全数流进了自己脑子里。

 

Mark打开花洒，脑袋像被某种怪物撕扯样的痛苦，一半是因为宿醉，另一半是因为眼下正在发生的这件诡异的事情

Eduardo！那个他小说里的男主角！梦里的男孩！竟然出现在他面前！mark用双手抱住头，紧靠在浴室光滑的瓷砖上。

我一定是疯了。Mark对自己说。

他慌乱地翻出衣兜里的手机，顺手拨出最近联系人的第一个——

“Dustin！”

在Dustin挂断两次，mark又锲而不舍地回拨之后，电话那头终于有了动静。

“你最好有十分要紧的事情，因为我正在开很重要的会。”Dustin压低声音对着电话说，他应该是把头塞到桌子底下了，mark听得出来。

“很要紧，你知道我是个作家，我很擅长编故事对么？”mark快速地说。

“你说你是个编故事的？下次你自己听到这个非得把自己的舌头咬下来不可。是啊，我知道，那又怎么样？”Dustin说的更快。

Mark忽然吸了口气，“我的幻觉成真了，我编的故事，那个男孩，我的书，我正在他的浴室里！”mark语无伦次地说道。

电话那头沉默了。只过了很短的间隔，像是对方把他语言上的逻辑错误更正了一遍之后，Dustin的声音又传了过来:“你疯了，那是你的书，你的梦，不可能是真的。”

“不！我能看到，能感到他的体温，他还给我做了早餐！”水流还在不断拍打着瓷砖，mark只希望这声音够大可以掩盖住他激动的声音。

“好吧，好吧，那就从他那儿出来，回到你熟悉的地方去，不然和Sy谈谈？让他给你开点药之类。”Dustin的声音明显带着不相信的因素，不过他还是装模作样安慰了几句。

 

挂掉电话之后，mark的脑子清醒了一些。他尽可能快地洗好澡，把自己打理整齐走出了浴室。

Dustin的话还在他脑海里盘旋，看起来他这个以1600分考入哈佛的高材生也无法解释为什么幻想变成了现实，或者只是一个巧合罢了，或者这真的是一个奇迹。于是他打定主意尽快度过这个荒谬的早晨，离开这里，保证今后的生活与这个男孩再无瓜葛。如果两个人以后再无交集的话，也就不用去证明这整件事情的真实性了不是吗。Mark一边想，一边端着早餐在屋子里径直走。然后发现自己来到了厨房，而屋子的主人坐在吧台背对着他闷闷不乐地嚼着吐司。

但mark打定主意装作没有注意到这个人，他坐到吧台旁放下盘子自顾自地吃了起来。

两个人都没有说话，过了一会儿，Eduardo决定打破沉默。

“嘿，我是Eduardo。”他偷偷瞥了一眼旁边的卷发青年，对方脸上的表情像是盘子里有一颗等着被拆除的核弹。“咳咳，”他清了清嗓子，提高声调，“我很抱歉昨晚没经过你的同意就把你带回家，不过当时看起来你也没有什么不愿意的。”

Mark慢慢转过头，依旧一脸放空状态，“哦，我当时喝高了，当然没有愿不愿意一说了。”

Eduardo像被噎住了。

“不过幸好你是个…呃…好人，不然我可能发现自己在垃圾箱里醒过来。”mark接下去说，耸了耸肩。

Eduardo显得很开心，“哈~我就当你说了声谢谢。”不过他可能没看到mark听到“谢谢”这个词时皱起了眉。“哦，说到昨天在酒吧里，你看到我之后就晕了过去，好像认得我一样，真奇怪，你认识我么？我们以前见过？”

Mark脸上的表情忽然发生明显的变化，就像Eduardo说了可怕的咒语一样，不过他努力让自己镇定下来，就像没听到Eduardo说的话。

“我当时不太清醒，把你当成谁都正常”mark对着自己的盘子说话，不自觉地加快了进食速度，也没往Eduardo那边看。

“哦，那样听起来说的通。”Eduardo思考了一小会儿，用食指点着下巴。

 

“好了，我要走了，顺便说一句你的早餐做的不错。”mark迅速解决了盘子里剩下的食物。

“什么你要走了？”Eduardo觉得有些突然，不过mark确定自己不想在这里多待一秒了，他很怕眼前这个男孩还会再看出点什么。

“恩，我走了，再见。”mark打开门突然顿了顿，“哦，可能是再也不见。”他向Eduardo扬起个略带歉意的微笑，两个酒窝浅浅地凹下去，接着头也不回地走了。

“……再见。呃……陌生人”Eduardo冲着mark的背影说，他不知道他的名字，也不知道对方能不能听见，不过他还是说了一句。他看着mark的身影慢慢走远，心里突然有种莫名的失落感。


End file.
